


Gentle Reminders, Little Nudges: A Prelude

by PrincessaKyla



Series: You Gave Me A Home: An Opera [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Tony Stark is a dork, steve is also a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla
Summary: Steve is finding little love notes from Tony in the oddest of places lately.





	Gentle Reminders, Little Nudges: A Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bringing Food To The Lab Server creator bingo! Prompt filled was "Love notes in odd places". First part of a series,

Steve didn’t generally consider his husband the lovey type. Sure, Tony was affectionate and gave plenty of smooches, and the sex was fantastic, but cutesy, lovey dovey things weren’t his style. 

Which is why Steve was so surprised when the first note appeared in his lunch box. 

It wasn’t any sort of special day to Steve’s knowledge, not an anniversary or birthday or holiday. Just a regular day in June. The note was tucked on top of his carefully prepped noon meal, a bright red Stark Industries issued post it note stuck to the top of his container of roast chicken and wild rice. While the guys hooted and whistled, Steve carefully pulled the note off and read it. ‘Stevie -- thinking of you while I suffer a board meeting. Love, your faithful husband.’ with a smile, Steve tucked the note away and went back to his lunch, ignoring Sam’s suggestive questions in favor of discussing the latest project updates with Bucky. He was in charge of the copy for their current project, an advertising campaign for some new Stark product, and it was comforting to hear him discuss the specs of the latest gizmo and how to make that understandable to people like Steve who didn’t have much understanding of the technical jargon.

“Your husband sure knows what he’s doing,” Bucky said as they prepped for their after lunch meeting.

All Steve could do was smile.

The next note was in a slightly less sensical place, stuck to the mirror while Steve showered one evening as they got ready to go to some big party or other. Steve rarely bothered to keep track of what was what, knowing that Pepper and Natasha would fill them in on the way to the event, so he wasn’t really thinking about anything as he got out of the shower and went to wipe the mirror, only to stop and laugh. That sneaky, mischievous brunette of his had managed to trace out “I Love You To Mars and Back” in the steam on the glass. No way he could wipe that away. So he went to do his hair at Tony’s mirror, only to find another note in the steam. “Or Maybe to Jupiter and Beyond.” Well it wouldn’t do to wipe that away either would it? So Steve did his hair without a mirror.

Over the next few weeks, the notes kept appearing in increasingly oddball places. The door of his closet, on top of his underwear in the drawer, pinned to the lapel of his suit for board presentations with SI, the cupholder of his car (which he knew full well Tony had to have hotwired to get into), even in the fridge on Steve’s jug of almond milk. It had gone on for about a month, with Steve mostly just smiling and saving the notes away, before he thought to ask.

“So uh,” he started, holding up a note that had been nestled into a bed of lettuce at the bottom of his 2pm bento. “Wanna tell me what’s with the notes? I love them but the places you put them are increasingly weirder. Do I need to be worried about you potentially dying again?” Much as he wanted that to be a joke, concern began to creep in. What if it really was that Tony was dying again?

“Oh no. No. No no no no nooooo,” Tony said quickly, looking vaguely horrified. “I’m not dying. At least, not that quickly. No. I uh. I just wanted to do something sweet for you, and I happened to remember that time we were snowed in in the Poconos and you said you wanted someone to one day leave you notes like your mom left your dad and, well, I’m me so it had to have some sort of goofy twist to it like being in weird places and I just really wanted to make you happy.” His rapidfire speech ended with a sheepish expression and scuffing his toe along the ground. “Well? Say something.”

Steve just laughed and crossed the room to pull him into a deep kiss. “I love you, Tony.”

“I love you, too, Stevie.” A smooch. And then -- “Also, this month was totally the anniversary of me stopping being a jerk to you so.”

The two of them had been through a lot together, and the start of their relationship had been a rocky “you’re not exactly a bully but you’re not nice” type of situation. But time and gentle understanding had pulled them together and held them there. 

“Huh,” Steve said, nuzzling Tony’s cheek. “Didn’t even think about that. We’ve been happy together for so long I don’t usually think about that.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah well I’m glad. Means I just get to love you.”

“And that’s all that matters.”


End file.
